Erina Nakiri
Erina Nakiri(薙切 えりな Nakiri Erina) is one of the protagonist (whom is antagonistic rivalry to Yukihira Soma, made her as an anti-heroine in the series) in the manga series. Due to her background as one of the prestige family of high class Japanese food chain industry, Erina often look down upon whoever considered as "common" and unjust to her taste due to her family high pedigree. Having a fearsome reputation for her God Tongue to taste the food flavor accurate, Erina able to disqualify anyone whose the dish taste "bad" and her foul critic could break the chef (and student alike) soul of tenacity. She is also one of the Elite 10 in Tootsuki Culinary Academy and using her position to judge a student dish based on their family background and status. Appearance Erina has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is also slender body figure which is matched to her regal status as one of the top families in culinary in nationwide of Japan. Personality Born in the prestige and influential family in affluent finances and highly fame, Erina is one of the arrogant, stern and pampered students of all students in Tootsuki Culinary Academy. A typical rich family's princess due to her family background, she is look down of people(particularly Soma) or society which doesn't share her background, and only socialize with group of people which their abundance wealth and strong influential backgrounds shares her. Having a reputation known as God's Tougue for an ability to taste the food accurately, Erina is very serious upon the way or style of cooking of chef and can't tolerate any failures or distaste within' the food, even the mistakes is merely a bit. Due to that reputation, she became feared my many newcomers within the academy(of all except Soma), even chef in her house feared her. Other than that, Erina is also picky on food to which she rather pick the high class instead of normal, claimed that the normal doesn't match her taste. Even all of her regal and arrogant mannerism and personalities, Erina is also rather a tsundere student whom denied almost everything even afterall there are something good about. Plot Childhood Born in the prestige Nakiri Family, Erina is gifted to have a "God's Tongue" to taste the food accurately, even during her infant days(she tasted nasty from her mother's breast milk, odd enough to shocked her parents). Most of her best clients are the best chef cooking the best dish for the high status families, from royalties to famous entrepreneur around the world. Since then, Erina became a picky woman whom claimed any food that match her regal standards are considered as eatable and live in an extravagant lifestyle. Due to that, she has little friends. Enrollment Test Nakiri Erina, the princess of the Nakiri family is extremely picky whenever she eats. She often judged the food which was cooked not just by the quality of the food, also the style of the food is cook which match her regal standards. In the morning, even in breakfast she scold harshly to her family chef over the soup due to the soup is lacked with elegance and grace, making a disgraced over the pride of the royal chef (in reality she dislike men do the cooking...) During her arrival for the qualification exam, almost all the student is greeted upon her name with high anticipation and anxious due to the fact that she will become their judge for the trial exam. Erina is also told sternly to the freshmen that should the meal failed to appeased her will face immediate failure for school entry. Feared over the humiliation over the their what-would-become-results, most of the student flee away from her much to her amusement. With that, Erina claimed that the numbers of students whom taking the entry exam would be zero. However, the presence of the curious and confident Soma has finally gave her second thoughts over the test. For his entry test, Erina give Soma egg as the main theme of the meal which confident Soma making the dish anyways, much to Erina's irritation who think someone like Soma couldn't understand the terms of regal standards. When Erina questioned over Soma's dish, Soma answered her that his dish would be Furikake Gohan which much to her irritation that Soma would make such simple meal to pleased her taste and almost disqualify him. However after Soma told her that he will cooking much modified version of Furikake Gohan, Erina changed her mind and allowed him to proceed to make his dish and cancel the immediate disqualification. While at it, she is also continued to observed Soma method to make the ordinary meal special. As she saw the egg dish was "done" in an ordinary fashion, Erina quickly conclude his disqualification after witness the dish, only to be halt by Soma that the egg dish was mere a tip of the iceberg as he pour the dish onto the rice. While his meal was finished in just matter of minutes, Erina stared at the dish nervously as Soma asked her if she almost feel regretted almost disqualifying him without making her first taste of the meal, leading to her unlikely embarrassment. Although she tasted the food is as good, To save her face from humiliation, Erina immediately failed him in total embarrassed without explaining him what went wrong of the dish. While at returned home, she is still irritated and annoyed over the fact of her denial of Soma's food is actually delicious than she could imagine (probably it is also because of her imagination about Soma's food that caused Soma "supposed" disqualification from the entry exam) While in her room, she is also condemned Soma about his status could do such magnificent dish is a fluke and requested her grandfather to disqualify Soma. Prior the Orientation Day of the campus, Erina along with the director of the school, Nakiri Senzaemon(whom also her grandfather) became the host over the orientation. Soon after their brief speech, Erina was frustrated to think about Soma would be qualify to the school, however fate has other ideas. Erina is surprised that Soma indeed return to the academy thanks to her grandfather's inspection and cancel his disqualification due to his impression over Soma's Furikake Gohan. Surprised and disbelieved that the fact of Soma passed for his entry and also his speech about his ambition to becoming the top, Erina taunted him as his qualification to the academy is a fluke and didn't want to recognize him or his dish as one of the best as long as he is in the compound of the academy. Before she could leave angrily, Erina further mocked Soma that because of his luck, he could not be the top in the school, only to be heard that Soma's serious respond that his long experiences in his family's restaurant has made him who he is and he will prove her that his food as the best and make her recognize his food as delicious. Soma's First Shokugeki Main Article: First Shokugeki Arc On one day, Erina was challenged by the Chankonabe Club president in order to proceed her Nakiri project in a Shokugeki and she was victorious before mercilessly demolish the club. Before she could leave, she heard over her secretary about Soma's amazing results in Chapelle's test and extremely frustrated and angry that someone like Soma could pass the iron heart such as Chapelle. Since then, Erina is trying any attempt to force Soma quit schooling in the academy by any means necessary. At one point, she allowed an acquaintance from another prestige family, Mido Ikumi whose pride being the expert in meat culinary and don dishes at young age, to challenge Soma when she heard the news that Soma had stopped her plans of demolition of the Don R's, often wondered that Ikumi's success might have that very chance to stop Soma from schooling in this culinary academy permanently. Prior the the Shokugeki between Soma and , Erina became the audience in the duel and she is confident that Ikumi will defeat Soma in her field of specialty, especially meat culinary, due to her rigid training from her family. However, when Ikumi lost to Soma due to Soma's donburi dish flavors and popularity than her's, Erina is disappointed and leave Ikumi in shock and awe. And after Ikumi's loss, Erina ordered her secretary to retake the kitchen that gave Ikumi to do all of her dish. Category:Female Characters Category:Student Category:Elite Ten Council Training Camp Several days after the Shokugeki between Soma and Ikumi, Erina received a training camp letter from the academy and she join into the boot camp. Since the Tootsuki 10 Alumni became the prime judge for the boot camp , she is one of the group of students to perform the test in the camp. Some time during the camp, Erina accidently crashed Soma while she is on her way back to her room and fell, even though Soma offered his help, Erina choose to stand up herself instead As Erina is concerned that her secrets(her humming of joy) will be revealed, Soma did hear her humming thus his comment about their similarity already led much to Erina's extreme displeasure. She later remarks that the training camp is nothing more than a boring event unless she desires a sadistic pleasure to see Soma quit schooling from her academy.Despite her threats, her words were backfired as not only Soma did not feel anything from her threat, instead he commented that she was actually not being honest about herself for being of relief after bath that led her embarrassment even further before her secretary arrived. While she returned to her room with her secretary, Erina is angry and embarrassed towards to Soma's word and attitude, made her losing mood in playing games (which considered as happy-go-lucky). Cooking Style Despite rarely participate in any Shokugeki, Erina's cooking style is believed to be a finest and elegant of all. Used all of every stylish style from the wealthy and high pedigree status of culinary, she refereed the lavish ingredient to make the finest dish of all and suggested that only the high grade dish considered as eatable for her standards. It is also noted by Doujima himself that her cooking skills cannot underestimated due to her quick skills and along with her nickname "God's Tongue", managed to create the dish that is matched her taste before complete the dish. It is also claimed that she can cook as fast as Soma, which made her as one of the proficient rival to Soma's style even she is rarely cook(she is pride with her skill though). Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Elite Ten Council Category:Female Characters Category:Student Category:Elite Ten Council Trivia *Due to Erina's extreme stern and pampered personality, many students and even her house chefs fears her and only Soma could outwit her and her plans to disqualify him. And Soma is the only rival (even though she admired thoughtfully about Soma dishes) that could match in her taste. *The rivalry between both Erina and Soma is similar to Xiang Yu and Liu Bang (More likely due to their background status) during the Chu-Han Contention. *It is also hinted that Erina is much more yuri type(Lesbian in manga anime terminology) student whom viewed men as ugly creatures and garbage. Category:Female Characters Category:Student Category:Elite Ten Council Category:Female Characters Category:Student Category:Elite Ten Council